


Sensual connections

by debbiesocean



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Ghost Sex, Slow Burn, itll be in chapter 2, my first time writing smut so bear with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debbiesocean/pseuds/debbiesocean
Summary: Nora Montgomery is a damaged spirit that Billie Dean has trouble connecting with. But when she finally does, she discovers just how strong their connection is.





	Sensual connections

Though she tried to keep the urges in the back of her mind, Billie Dean knew that she had some sort of sensual connection to the Murder House. She felt it every time her toes passed the entrance gate. It only grew stronger the deeper she got into it. It never made much sense to her why she sensed it, so the longer she left it alone, the less she had a reason to figure out who exactly she was being sexually drawn to. Even still, it always bothered her.

The neighborhood was used to someone new moving into the house and leaving within half a year. Only some knew why, but of course, everyone heard the rumors and saw the ghost tours. Every time it was empty, Billie Dean made sure to walk through it. If she had a particularly long and stressful day, one of her favorite things to do was sit in the blissful silence and feel the connections of the spirits in the house. Most of them she could channel into, but the one she always had trouble with was Nora Montgomery. The few times she was able to feel her, she was always emotional and vulnerable. Usually, Billie Dean had no trouble focusing in on more damaged spirits. Why Nora was able to keep up such a barrier, she wasn’t sure. It only fueled her curiosity more. 

The temperature was a decent seventy-five degrees, an average for the area in mid-October. The milder weather made spiritual connections all the easier to make. The air wasn’t cloudy with humidity or stiff with cold. It was as clean as California could get. Billie Dean had read in the paper that the infamous house was on the market yet again. She always kept a spare key that Constance gave her and she had every intention of connecting to the house in the perfect weather.

The feeling that she usually ignored was stronger than usual as she walked up the steps. She felt abnormal amounts of erotic energy flowing through her body. Whoever she was connected to must be awfully sexually frustrated, she thought. Though the feeling was slightly off-putting and discomforting, Billie Dean still felt a shred of hope that she’d figure out who was giving her such a vibe. When she clicked the key into the door and swung it open, she immediately saw Nora sitting on the staircase. It made her breath hitch. She wasn’t used to seeing anyone in such plain view, let alone seeing the lady of the house at all. After the creaking of the door subsided, she could hear the elegant woman quietly weeping. She hesitated to speak at first, but ultimately decided on making her presence known.

“Mrs. Montogmery? My name’s Billie Dean Howard.” She spoke. Nora’s eyes slowly met hers, visibly red from crying.

“My apologies for meeting you in such a state,” Nora replied. She straightened her posture and flicked a few tears from under her eyes. “I wasn’t expecting company.”

“It’s alright. I’m surprised to see you, actually. I explore here more often than not and you aren’t exactly easy to find.” Billie Dean explained. She watched the expression on Nora’s face change to a confused one. “So, I’m excited to speak with you. I know so much about most of the spirits in here but you remain a mystery.”

“Afraid I’m not all that intriguing Ms. Howard,” Nora said, almost embarrassed.

“Nonsense. Mind if I sit?” Billie Dean asked. Nora shook her head and slid closer to the banister. Her hand absentmindedly wrapped around the dark wood, something that didn’t go unnoticed by the medium. She could feel that Nora was anxious and she quickly discovered that enclosing her fingers around the closet objects was a coping mechanism. She climbed the six steps up to Nora and sat next to her, far enough to not raise her anxiety level, but close enough to have the strongest connection to her she could. “The living make you nervous.” Billie Dean noted. Nora turned her head to look at her, a couple of loose blonde curls falling onto her shoulders at the rapid movement.

“H-how did you know that just from sitting next to me?”

“I’m a medium. I have a connection to the spiritual world that most people don’t. That’s why I can see you without you having to show yourself.” Billie Dean explained. She placed her hand atop of Nora’s in an attempt to calm her nerves. “I just want to understand you, Nora. That’s all.” The longer her hand lingered, the more her mind was screaming at her. The silence was loud, a sheer sign that she was feeling something. She quickly realized the feeling it was trying to convey. Nora was the one she had the sensual connection to. “Forgive me for being so straightforward Mrs. Montgomery but I’m getting an incredibly strong sexual vibe from you.” Nora gasped, clearly uneasy about the openness Billie Dean had talking about such matters.

“I will never understand how women these days speak of their desires like this.” She huffed. “You have no right to connect to that part of me. Please stop.”

“Well, I can’t. The reason I can feel it is because it’s towards me. So until you stop wanting to be-” Billie Dean started. Nora twitched her hand away and stood all in one quick movement. Billie Dean could feel the embarrassment coursing through the spirit. “Hey, I won’t mention it anymore. If you sit and talk to me I promise not to bring it up again.”

“And if I refuse?” Nora responded stubbornly. Billie Dean knew that she was trying to get herself out of the medium's mind, trying to break the connection.

“Then you’ll be stuck in eternal sadness for the rest of time. Talking to me will help Nora I guarantee you.” The ghost sat back down next to Billie Dean, visibly making sure that they were no longer touching. “Let it out. Tell me why you were crying, tell me what angers you, just talk to me. I want to understand you and your connection to this house. I want to know more than any haunted Los Angeles tour can tell me.”

**Author's Note:**

> An underrated ship is all I have to say. Chapter two will have smut I promise. Feedback appreciated!


End file.
